


A Master of Many Artorias

by Slaaneshi_Author



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Male Fujimaru Ritsuka - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rivalry, Romance, slight comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaaneshi_Author/pseuds/Slaaneshi_Author
Summary: Ritsuka was a man of few talents, but still managed to gain a large number of friends among Heroic Servants. But what is he to do when a specific person (and her various iterations) has her eye on him? What about when they decide to battle each other in an impromptu contest for their Master’s affection?(Formerly A man of many Sabers)
Relationships: Fujiamaru Ritsuka/Mysterious Heroine X | Assassin, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Artoria Pendragon Alter | Saber, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Artoria Pendragon Lily | Saber, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mysterious Heroine X Alter | Berserker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 57





	1. The War Begins

Ritsuka yawned as he leaned sideways, satisfying cracks running up his spine. He had just spent the majority of the day in “meditation”, Da Vinci’s word for making him model for some project she was working on. All it really meant was he was forced to stand completely still in a pose she wanted him in and had to remain like that until she let him go free, usually at Mash’s behest. Oddly, his near constant companion was no where to be found, but Ritsuka wasn’t going to sweat it. It just meant he could go free tonight and...well, do something that he wanted to, he wasn’t sure.

Smiling to himself at the thought that for the first time in what felt like ages, he had time to himself, he strolled through the empty halls aimlessly. The silence of the foundation was broken almost instantly when Ritsuka turned a corner and he came upon two of the oddest Servants he had ever summoned (and that was saying quite a lot); Mysterious Heroine X and her Alter. Both of the teenage looking blondes were locked in a heated shouting match, nearly coming to blows with their eyes shooting daggers at each other to the point sparks were almost forming between them. X, as Ritsuka called her, was wearing her track jacket and shorts, but her cap was missing. Her scarf was wrapped tightly around her neck as X’s Alter (Ritsuka jokingly called her Xalter once and she took to it) gripped it in a clenched fist, her own red patterned scarf held away from X’s grasp. X was gripping Xalter by her overcoat’s lapel and looked ready to deliver a punch of her own into the bespectacled girl’s face.

Standing a small distance away was Jeanne, dressed in a white blouse and black skirt, looking nervous and unsure about what to do, and Ritsuka could only guess she had tried to defuse the situation diplomatically. Sighing and instantly regretting thinking tonight was going to be calm, Ritsuka rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation, causing Jeanne’s attention to be drawn to him. “Oh, Master!” As soon as she said that, the two girls froze with wide eyes and turned their heads simultaneously to look at him, giving Ritsuka the impression of a cheesy horror or comedy film.

“Uh...” What was he supposed to say to this? Sure, it wasn’t the first time the two girls had nearly come to blows, but they hadn’t ceased their altercations just because he showed up before. “Hi, girls?” He mentally kicked himself for that, but honestly, he had no idea what to do.

Turned out, he didn’t have to do anything as both of the girls released their opposite and turned to face him, bowing at the waist almost parallel to the floor. “Hello Master!” The two shouted out in unison but immediately cocked their heads at each other and the glaring contest continued once again. Ritsuka brought up a hand to cover his face while Jeanne skirted around the two rivals to stand beside him.

“Thank you Master, I was worried they were going to draw their swords if it went on any longer.” The saintly maiden heaved with a sigh of relief.

“I mean, I didn’t really do anything...” Ritsuka grumbled, rubbing his forehead slightly. How was it he always somehow managed to get dragged into ridiculous situations? Granted, this was fairly minor compared to some other things he had to deal with (Artoria Alter’s Santa incident and the first Halloween catastrophe sprang to mind almost instantly), but still. “What was even going on this time?” He directed the question to Jeanne, but the two girl’s interjected.

“She confronted me first, Master, I only responded in kind!” This was, again, in unison, and again the two began glaring at each other, Ritsuka becoming convinced this was simply the course Mother Nature intended for the two of them.

X righted herself first and began shouting, “What do you mean I confronted you first?! I was minding my own business going jogging and you attacked me!”

Xalter very quickly mimicked her counterpart. “I did not! I was going back to my room with my snacks and you barged into me! You didn’t even apologize!”

Ritsuka felt the onset of a migraine, his temple throbbing as a warning sign, and he began rubbing it with his palm. “They were like this when I found them.” Jeanne murmured as the duo once more devolved into a shouting match. “I tried to break them up but...”

“...when they get like this, it takes a miracle to get them to stop.” Ritsuka finished her sentence in resignation. Heaving a heavy sigh, he gave Jeanne an uncertain smile, “I’ll take care of this. You can go Jeanne.”

The kindly saint seemed very hesitant but obliged when Ritsuka nodded at her and she backed away before disappearing around the corner with a quiet farewell. Now, it was just Chaldea’s Master and two ‘problem children’. God, he felt like a headmaster now.

He clapped his hands loudly, jolting the two from their argument. “Alright, stop it guys. From the sound of it, it was just an accident.” Ritsuka gave the two blondes a stern look when they both began to respond, silencing them. “I want both of you to apologize, right now.” Even as he said that, Ritsuka was groaning internally; when did he become a parent?! Dealing with the many rambunctious Servants in Chaldea often led to this feeling, but God above it was hitting hard now.

Both girls remained silent, apparently not wanting to give the satisfaction of caving first. “Alright, if that’s how you two want to play it, I’m going to count to three, and when I do, both of you apologize.” Ritsuka folded his arms over his chest as he spoke. “With no shouting.” He added, mostly for his own benefit. He didn’t get the chance to even begin the countdown when a soft apology came from both girls, their heads hanging in shame like scolded children. Ritsuka heaved a happy sigh that the two cooperated easily for once before speaking again, “Alright, problem solved. You two break up, and don’t get into any more fights with each other, got it?”

Both girls nodded and answered in the affirmative and Ritsuka stepped away from the pair, far too relieved at the situation to notice how Xalter was glaring at X in heavy suspicion. Maybe he would actually get to relax tonight, a nice shower and a show of some kind to destress.

******

Xalter waited until her Master had disappeared from view before turning her head at her rival. “You weren’t jogging, liar.” She sniffed, planting her hands on her hips.

X folded her arms and rocked back on her heels. “Oh really? Well I don’t see any snacks you mentioned, so it seems the only liar around here is you.” She snarked with a confident grin, which was instantly matched by Xalter who opened her coat, unzipping one of the inner pockets to reveal several bags of candies.

“Unlike you, I wasn’t trying to spy on Master.” Xalter snidely replied, zipping the picket up and grinning under her scarf at her counterpart’s dumbfounded face. “What, you think I don’t know you follow him? You’re like a puppy begging for attention.” She taunted, reveling in the opportunity even if she ran the risk of defying Master’s last order.

“Oh, and you don’t?!” X’s face ran red hot at the accusation and stood her ground. “If I’m a puppy, then what does that make you? You follow him around too!”

Xalter huffed, puffing out her cheeks and readjusting her glasses. “Well of course I do. It’s only natural, I love him.” She stated matter of factly.

“So why haven’t you done anything? Are you scared Master won’t love you back? That he loves me instead?” Xalter really wanted to wipe that stupid grin off her face but resisted. The power of Necrocalibur could not be used in such a petty manner.

“Of course not.” Xalter scoffed before fiddling with her coat’s zipper. “I am...simply waiting for Master to approach me, that’s all.”

X grunted in disbelief but reached up and adjusted her scarf as she spoke. “Fine then, how about this; to prove which of us is better, we compete for his affections.” She sounded so confident, it was clear she expected to win. Not if Xalter had anything to say about it though.

“Fine.” She readily accepted, the pale girl rounding on her rival. “What are the rules?”

X visible paused and hummed in thought, cupping her chin as she did so. A few seconds passed before X nodded to herself and placed her fists on her hips. “Anything goes.” She declared. “All is fair in love and war, as they say!”

Xalter sniggered at that but nodded and held out a hand. “Fine. I’ll enjoy watching you cry after I’m done kissing Master.”

X gripped the offered hand and squeezed it tightly, a move Xalter returned. “I wouldn’t bet on it. You’ll have to tell me what heartbreak feels like, after I win.”

****

Artoria Alter snorted at the scene she had just witnessed. The two younger, alternate universe versions of herself and her ‘other’ self just made the most ridiculous of deals. A mini-war for Ritsuka’s affections? Laughable.

At least, that was what she had thought at first. The more she thought on it, the more the idea appealed to her. It was clear she had rivals for her Master’s affection, more so now than ever, but they didn’t even know she was in the running. Oh well, she would laugh at their tears as she stood with Ritsuka at her side, their competition would be utterly demolished.

After all, a king did not lose, and dragons most certainly did not, not when it came to prospective mates. _‘Maybe I’ll force the two brats to watch as Master and I copulate our first time. That would sufficiently break them, I think.’_ Yes, that idea suited her just fine. The Alter grinned evilly and she spun on her heel to make a beeline for Ritsuka’s room.

No time to begin like the present, after all.


	2. A Lily Blooms

"Student, I have a mission for you!" Lily was startled out of reading her manga (a gift from Ritsuka) at the sound of her door being banged on, causing her to look up in curiosity. She hadn't been informed of any Singularity needing to be resolved, so Master wasn't leaving Chaldeas, at least not today. Given that, she had been content to try and spend the day reading her book in her room after her daily training. Yet, fate seemed to have different plans.

"Um...It's ope-" She didn't have time to finish as the door slide open to admit her (still) self proclaimed mentor, X, looking quite serious as she marched in, still garbed in her usual track outfit. The Assassin turned and shut the door, locking it before rounding on the young Artoria. The princess blinked up at her as she waited in uncomfortable silence before X decided to finally speak.

"I am glad to have found you, my apprentice. Are you ready for your mission?" X puffed out her chest as she spoke, planting her hands at her hips after moving to stand in front of the younger girl.

Lily, for her part, closed the book and set it on her table with a small sigh; X had a habit of getting her into troublesome situations. "I...suppose so-"

"Excellent!" X declared, fist pumping as she spoke. "Before I explain, I must tell you this mission is of the utmost, crucial importance for securing Master's well-being and failure is absolutely not an option! Is that understood?"

Lily's expression brightened at that and she shot up from her comfy reading chair, standing at attention. "Yes ma'am!" She answered, enthusiasm practically radiating from the king-to-be.

"As I knew you would. Very well, you're mission..." X paused dramatically for several seconds before moving a hand up to toss the ends of her scarf behind her (simulating a billowing effect most likely, Lily thought) and throwing out that same, outstretched hand in the air, "...is to keep my rival away from Master all day!" She shouted loudly, leaving an awkward silence between the two girls.

This silence lasted for several long moments as Lily stared at her in confusion. X wanted her to....do what? How was that in any way connected to securing Master's well-being? Sure, Xalter was sour to many other Servants, outright hostile to X certainly, but she never once showed any sign of true hostility to Master Fujimaru. "Er, X?" Lily raised a hand slowly as if she was in class. "How does that equal to protecting Master?"

"Eh?" X looked shocked at the question, her hand falling to her side. "I thought it would be obvious. My rival means to cause Master considerable distress, and that cannot be allowed to happen!" She answered, simultaneously answering Lily's question and not.

"Cause...Master distress...how, though?"

"She intends to seduce him and condemn him to a life misery, apprentice!" X cried, grasping the other girl's arms and shaking her vigorously. "She is going to do anything she can to stop me from providing Master a life of love and happiness, and this cannot be allowed to happen! That's why I am giving you this super important mission, Lily!"

X continued shaking the poor blonde as she spoke, causing Lily to feel lightheaded and dizzy as the motions rocked her head back and forth. "W-W-What a-are you t-talking abo-o-out?" Lily managed to say in the middle of the near violent motions, X almost giving her whiplash at this point. X, mercifully, paused in the torment she was putting her apprentice through as an odd look of realization crossed over her face, giving Lily a wonderful reprieve and her body to normalize.

"Riiiiight, you weren't there." X mumbled, releasing Lily to cup her chin, the white garbed girl stumbling backwards into her chair once her brace was removed. "Alright, I suppose I should explain..."

* * *

Ritsuka had just unlocked his bedroom and was about to enter when he was interrupted by a familiar firm, stern voice. "Fujimaru, good evening." Ritsuka had to bite back a sigh and looked over, his initial reactions of annoyance evaporating away when he saw it was Artoria, dressed in a long sleeved white, button down shirt and a pair of slacks, an unsurprisingly formal outfit for the knight-king.

Ritsuka smiled and turned to face the her, he had always found enjoyment in his interactions with the ancient ruler, despite her rather stiff nature. "Artoria, hey. What's up?" He gave her a small wave, to which she gave a small upward quirk of her lips and nodded respectfully.

"Nothing of note, Fujimaru, but I was looking for you all day. Are you...perhaps free tonight?" She cleared her throat as she spoke, looking a little uncomfortable with her words. Ritsuka frowned internally, his plans for a quiet evening alone kind of going out the window, but he wasn't going to refuse. Artoria was one of his best friends among his many Servants, and he did want to spend some time with a relatively 'normal' friend.

"Yeah, I am." He nodded.

"Excellent!" Her lips morphed into a proper smile now. "Would you be adverse to spending some time together? It has been some time since we last enjoyed each other's company." Ritsuka opened his door and gestured for the king to enter first without a word, the blonde bowing slightly before entering his room. The Master of Chaldea entered after and closed the door, both of them blissfully unaware of the pair of eyes that had been watching them around the corner.

"Damn her!" Xalter growled as she pulled back from the corner she had been peeking around. She grit her teeth as she began chewing on the in"side of her scarf through sheer force of habit; she wasn't expecting the original Artoria to get in her way! "Things are complicated now." She fumed, her eyes narrowing behind her round glasses as she pondered her next course of action. She had hunted down her Master to get a headstart on the contest her rival, but she didn't know how to get him away from the knight-king, at least not without being incredibly suspicious about it.

"Perhaps you would like help, girl." Another voice startled the reclusive Berserker, causing her to whirl around and summon her Necrocaliber that she slammed in the direction of the voice violently with a strangled yelp. Unfortunately, the glowing sword was met by the black and red of the legendary Excalibur Morgana, her blade held back effortlessly, even with Xalter putting all of her might into the strike. "Pitiful." The owner of the corrupted Excalibur twisted it around and tossed the sword away, sending it flying, before bashing the pommel onto the poor girl's head, sending her to the floor with a squeak of pain. "How do you expect to win Master's heart if you cannot defend yourself?"

Xalter whined and rubbed where the pommel had impacted into her before looking up at her attacker, before her eyes widened in shock; Artoria Alter herself was standing above the girl. "W-W-What are you talking about?!" She stammered, the urge to run or sit there trembling rising within her in equal measure.

"Do not insult me, child." The dark king put her blade away and folded her arms under her chest. "You know what you are attempting to do, I saw the pact you made with the other you. I am offering, generously, to help you." Her tone brokered no argument and let the younger girl know that, in no uncertain terms, was refusal not an option.

"But...why?" Xalter was suspicious, the evil woman before her was not known for anything kind of charitable actions.

"Do you often look a gift horse in the mouth, brat?" Artoria Alter growled at the prone girl. "Stand up girl, we must talk. We have plans to make." The Alter turned on her heel and departed without a single look back, leaving Xalter alone on the floor. If she remained behind, if she followed, it didn't matter to the knight; she would either be a pawn for her own gain or destroyed and left in the wake of her victory. The only one that could prove a problem to the pale woman would be 'her'...Master may be tempted by her, if she was truly interested.

It didn't matter, she would win. She was the true King Arthur, and she would not lose to anyone, not even herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, again, am not sure what to say about this chapter. It's been a slow process of adding to it over the week, I've been pretty distracted the entire time. I feel a little underwhelmed by this chapter but it's all set up currently since I'm trying to get the players on the board before we get down to the real business.  
I posted this in Assassin Passion, but I'll ask here, which is of more interest to everyone: a fic of Nero or Ruler!Jeanne with Ritsuka? I'm torn between both, and want more opinions. Let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

“So...you want me to interfere in a competition...”

“That’s right.”

“That you and Xalter agreed to...”

“Mhm.”

“To try and seduce Master to prove the winner’s superiority...”

“Correct.”

“And you want me to help you win...?”

“Exactly right.”

Lily couldn’t help but pinch the bridge of her nose after she ran down the basics of her newest “mission”, as it were. Even after having X explain it, she still didn’t understand how or why such a situation came up in the first place, but she chalked it up to the eccentricity of the two Servants. “Why...did you come to me, anyway?”

“Duh, you’re my apprentice! You’re the first person I’d come to for a mission this critical!” X’s confidence was...well, unnatural to say the least. She was so certain she was in the right, that she would make Master happier than Xalter would, she didn’t even think of any other possibilities.

Well, that was probably her second mistake in this case. “I...can’t help you, X.” Lily mentally braced herself for the tirade X was bound to launch in to, but all she got return was a befuddled look. “I’m sorry, X.”

“I...I am disappointed, apprentice.” X scowled at the younger girl, but she held her ground. “Why can’t you help anyway? I thought you’d leap at the chance to protect Master.”

A fair assumption, considering her own attachment to their black haired Master. He’d been kind enough to offer to help her with training on numerous occasions, offering advice or lending an ear whenever she needed to tell someone something. “W-Well...” She felt heat creep up her neck at being put on the spot. “I may or may not have feelings for Master myself.” Lily squeaked out, her voice small as she snuck a look at the tracksuit sporting Assassin Servant.

“You...you WHAT?!” X’s volume went to the top of her lungs, Lily reeling from the noise. “How could you, apprentice?!” She cried in dramatic anger, her face red and her eyes burning with betrayed rage.

“W-What did you expect, X?” Lily leaned back as X leaned toward her. “He’s the kind of man I want, that any of us would want.” It was a silently agreed upon fact that Lily, her older “sister”, X and the two Alter’s of Artoria’s were, at their core, the same person, just different personalities. Ritsuka and Romani had likened it to one person having multiple personalities, given how varied they all were from each other.

“Very well traitor.” X straightened and turned to march toward the door, her words stinging Lily a little. Who wanted to be called a traitor, under any circumstances? “Be prepared, because war is at your doorstep Lily, and there will be no mercy!” X yelled as she disappeared into her Spirit Form, leaving the young Artoria alone in her room once more.

She sighed and sagged in her seat, regretting answering X when she was at her door in the first place. At the same time, she was aware that there was a ticking clock for her affections now, affections she had been working up the courage to confront Ritsuka about. “Maybe....maybe I should find Gawain.” Lily perked up at the thought. “He might have an idea to help me!” She jumped up from her chair and left her room in a hurry. If she could rely on two people, it was Gawain and Ritsuka, after all.

* * *

“It has been too long since we last talked like this.” Artoria let out a satisfied sigh as she relaxed in the chair she had been offered by Ritsuka.

“Yeah, it has. It’s been so busy lately.” Ritsuka nodded in agreement, taking a small sip of the tea he had prepared for the two of them. The two had been talking about various topics, subjects bouncing around with no preplanning about how they arrived at them, simply enjoying each other’s company. Ritsuka, meanwhile, silently marveled as he witnessed the strong and stern mask the Knight King wore fall away, revealing the warm woman that struggled to survive underneath as she nursed her cup of hot tea.

“You have been busy, Fujimaru. Taking on tasks you needn’t, you risk running yourself down.” Artoria eyed him critically as she spoke, and Ritsuka had to stifle some laughter at her words.

“You’re one to talk, Artoria. When was the last time you took a day for yourself?”

The king coughed into her fist before sipping some of her tea. “I have more stamina than you do, as a Servant, and I know my limits.” She responded stiffly, but Ritsuka just smiled innocently to her. She hadn’t taken a single day for herself in months, he knew that much already, but her dodging the question gave him a chance to tease her. That smile, while she enjoyed seeing it, also caused her combat senses to tingle, like she’d walked into a trap.

“Guess I’m going to have to ask Da Vinci for some time off.” Ritsuka said idly, “Maybe go to the beach and relax.” He saw Artoria nod approvingly at his words, even as she watched him suspiciously. Pretending to ignore it, he brought his cup to his smiling lips. “And take you with me.” He quickly sipped his tea after he tossed those words out.

Artoria straightened in her seat in surprise. “I-Excuse me? May I ask why?”

“Well, I’m going to be there all on my own. I need an extremely capable Servant that I trust implicitly to watch my back, you never know when I’ll be attacked.” Ritsuka couldn’t stop the wide grin from spreading across his face when he saw the look of realization cross her face about who he was talking about.

Artoria clicked her tongue once in annoyance before taking a drink of her tea and remaining otherwise silent. She couldn’t argue with his logic, even if he was playing to the “helpless human” role that he was nowhere close to being a part of. What other human could claim they had physical and magical combat training from numerous Spirits from history? “Very well.” She said begrudgingly, “I suppose I shall fill that role.” She hesitated for a moment before a thought of her own occurred. “Perhaps we should bring some others, just in case. As capable as you believe I am, there is always the chance I will be outmatched.”

Snowballs chance in hell of that happening, they both knew. Artoria was among the strongest Servants he had ever summoned and was only ever overwhelmed when she was confronted by a large number of Archer class monsters or Servants. “I suppose we should. And here I was hoping I could spend more time with you alone.” He sighed dramatically, only for Artoria to dart up from her chair and hold out a hand to the young man. He went still and watched as Artoria slowly turned her head, her eyes narrowed and darting around, scanning his room for something. Carefully, she placed her cup on his desk and summoned Excalibur, angling herself into a ready stance facing the door to his bathroom.

Like a lion on the hunt, she stalked toward the door, the golden blade angled toward it while Ritsuka quietly rose to his feet from his own seat. His mind raced as Artoria stopped in front of the door; something triggered her senses, but what? Was he seriously at risk in the middle of Chaldea? Who the hell was going to attack him here?

Artoria suddenly burst the door open, swinging her sword downward quickly but only the sound of metal breaking through porcelain emerged. She growled and looked around sharply but saw nothing out of place except for the gash she just put in the floor. “Someone was listening in on us.” She reported to Ritsuka, rising from her hunched over stance and coming back into the room. Her sword disappeared and she adjusted her shirt that had risen up when she struck.

“Who was it?”

A frustrated shrug was her answer. “You should be careful, Fujimaru. I’m not sure why anyone would spy on us, but it was a Servant, without question.” She was fuming now, no doubt upset over the fact someone else had seen her mask slip in someone else’s presence. “It seems fate has conspired for me to actually come with you on that trip of yours. If only for your own safety.” The blonde woman quickly added when she saw his grin return.

He was going to have to talk to Da Vinci soon, especially now that he got Artoria to agree to come with him.

* * *

Xalter reformed, falling to the floor and hyperventilating from the near-sure annihilation she was inches from receiving. “Note to self, never get in her way again.” Xalter shuddered as the image of Excalibur descending upon her rose in her mind once more.

“What did you find out, girl?” The stern voice of her impromptu partner reminded the younger Alter of her mission and location, that being the Dark King’s room.

“Master and your...other ‘you’ are planning a vacation to a beach.” The report seemed to please the blackened king, her hand rising to cup her chin in thought. “I don’t know anything else about it, but I know she prefers her tea black and she swings her sword really fast.” Xalter continued bitterly, she was in a bit of a mood of after having spent the last ten minutes or so camping in Master’s bathroom like some kind of voyeuristic perv for so little information.

“It seems she is also in the race.” The Alter King mused, her eyes narrowing as her mind raced. “It seems we must come with Master on this trip of his, if we are to have any hope to win.” She turned to the trunk that held her various clothes; if they were going to a beach, she had the perfect thing that would catch his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so close! One more chapter for the ball to get rolling, and the shenanigans shall begin! I finally got in the groove of writing this again, but I hope everyone enjoyed some more set up.
> 
> Just bear with it, it’ll get better! Maybe. I hope.


	4. Preparations

“Are you certain, Princess?” Gawain’s piercing gaze bore into the young Artoria, the two of them sequestered in his room by her own request. The young blonde was seated on a high-back leather chair while the loyal man was standing a few feet away at attention. She had come to him just a few short minutes ago, nearly pleading for advice in an area she never thought would be relevant to her.

“Y-Yes...I...I don’t know what to do though.” Lily looked away from her trusted knight, dismay evident on her face. The Knight of the Sun folded his arms over his chestplate, pondering how to proceed. It was his duty to serve his ruler in any capacity, and one he performed gladly, but he truly never expected to be called upon for courting advice.

_‘She is a young woman, and Master would certainly treat her well. I cannot find any fault in her pursuing him.’_ Gawain nodded to himself, confident in his princess’ decision. “I fear you must be bold, my lady.” He spoke and drew the young woman’s attention to him once again. “Brilliant though Master may be, and an excellent strategist, I have observed he is quite ignorant of romantic gestures. This will require...a heavy hand, so to speak.”

Lily brought a hand to her chin, a small frown decorating her features. “So I must be obvious in my declaration for him?” She said with no small amount of trepidation, and why wouldn’t she? Ritsuka was, quite possibly, the first man she could confidently say she loved with all her being. Any kind of confession in light of that sort of situation would seem a daunting task to all but the most lionhearted of souls.

Gawain nodded, either ignorant of her inner turmoil or perhaps confident in her. “Indeed. Obvious, bold, yet forthright and honest would be the best approach. Divulge your feelings to him, for nothing less would be fitting. But take heart, my lady, for I am certain Master will return your feelings.” Lily couldn’t share in her knight’s enthusiasm, even if she wished she could. “However, that is merely the humble opinion of your loyal servant, my lady. I dare not assume to tell you what you should do.” Gawain bowed low at the waist, a gauntleted fist clanging on his chestplate over his heart as he did so.

“I....” Lily didn’t know what to do or even to say. Did she really have to confess her deepest secret to her Master, the subject of said secret? Could she handle that, if it came to it?

* * *

Ritsuka couldn’t contain his excitement, even as he began packing up a small duffel bag with spare clothes. Da Vinci had given her permission for him and Artoria to go to a beach resort (although Artoria also strongly “suggested” several other Servants go with him for protection to which she agreed), and even if they weren’t leaving until the next day, Ritsuka still wanted to get ready. Aside from the fact that it was a welcome chance to get away from the regular chaos that had become his daily life, it was an opportunity to get Artoria to open up a little more, to loosen her from her normally stiff bearing.

Just as he zipped the bag shut, fully packed now, he heard knocking at his door. “Yeah, it’s open!” He called out, turning to face the door as it slide open to reveal X, her signature cap still absent for some reason. “Oh, hey X. Everything okay?” She gave him a confused look for a few seconds, her gaze flicking between his crouched form and the duffle bag he had just finished packing.

“Um...yeah, I think so.” The Assassin responded before pointing at the bag. “What’s that for Master?”

“Just taking a vacation with Artoria tomorrow.” Ritsuka smiled and stood up as he spoke. “It’s been hectic here, so I wrangled her into agreeing to take it easy.”

For some reason, his words brought a dark expression to her normally bright and boisterous features, an expression he had only really seen whenever she felt threatened in some way. “Another one...” Ritsuka thought she muttered something under her breath, but before he could ask if she said something, X’s expression turned to normal (if a bit forced). “So it’s just you two going Master? I suppose, you’ve been working very hard, but I worry about just the two of you going.” Her uncharacteristic worry caught him off guard. It wasn’t that she didn’t care about him normally, a small minority of his Servants could claim that was the case though, she just never openly showed it like this.

“Well...I mean, Artoria is insisting on me taking others as well-“ He couldn’t finish speaking before X let out a victorious yell and pumped her fist into the air.

“Say no more Master, I will come too! I’ll go prepare my things!” And with that, the girl ran off, disappearing from his view even as he called out to her.

Ritsuka could only sigh and facepalm at the series of events. “She doesn’t even know where we are going...” He groaned to himself, already dreading what would happen on the trip with X and Artoria in the same location and little oversight or risk of damage to their surroundings. The idea of it made him shudder; the two women had yet to get into any sort of real fight yet, so he was unprepared for what might happen.

This trip was already shaping up to be a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got this written up today while I was waiting for my checkup, and I figured I might as well post it while I could. Sorry it’s short and almost nothing happened, but next one is going to have the real fun begin.


	5. Day One

“Hmm?” Da Vinci paused and looked back down the hall, a look of concentration passing over her features. Mash, who had been present for Ritsuka’s departure, stopped a short distance away and looked back in confusion when she noticed Da Vinci had stopped.

“Is something wrong, Acting Director?”

“No I...I don’t think so.” Da Vinci muttered distractedly, “I just...I can’t shake this feeling that we should have sent others with Ritsuka and Artoria instead of them.”

Mash frowned a little. “Do you think Senpai is in danger? He has all those Spirits with him, they’d keep him safe wouldn’t they?” She couldn’t hide her own concern; after all, she deeply cared for Ritsuka and never wanted anything to happen to him.

“No, no you’re absolutely right, Mash.” Da Vinci nodded in agreement before turning around and continuing down the hall. “Ritsuka is in good hands, I doubt anything will happen.” She sounded so confident, Mash couldn’t help but agree. The Acting Director was right, nothing could happen to Senpai while he was so well guarded.

So why did she suddenly have an uneasy feeling about this, too?

* * *

Ritsuka stepped onto the sand, heated from the sun yet not to the point of scalding his feet thankfully. He approached the waterline, allowing the peaceful lull of the waves to wash over him. He and his entourage of Servants had arrived at the resort no more than an hour ago and had deposited their bags in their rooms shortly after, though he did have to break up Xalter and X again when they began arguing who would get the room closest to his. Thankfully, Artoria had marched into the room the two were arguing over, effectively claiming it without getting drawn into the squabble.

Sighing to himself, Ritsuka began to go through a small series of stretches; he may have been on vacation, but if Scáthach had caught wind that he tried to slack off, she would put him through Hell. The ancient mentor was a damned effective taskmaster even when she was lenient, so he had no wish to test her. He had already gotten changed for a day at the beach, as was the plan, but it seemed like none of the others had finished changing yet. “Ah well.” Ritsuka grunted as he stretched his arms over his head, “I’ll see them soon enough. Not even Xalter will want to miss this weather.”

* * *

“It’s time.” X locked her lips and unzipped one of the duffel bags she had brought with her. This was day zero of the contest, true, but she knew if she truly wanted to win she would need to pull out all the stops at the start. She fished out a two piece swimsuit, holding both pieces in the air to eye them. They were modest, the pieces would cover her ‘assets’ for the most part. But that was fine, only those with weak or terrible personalities relied on their bodies to win hearts. “Those other Sabers will not win. Not today, and not ever.” X nodded to herself before removing her cap and throwing it off toward her bed. She then unzipped her track sweater and pulled her t-shirt off, dropping both on her bed before pausing to look at herself in the mirror.

Compared to a wide number of other women, she was...well, a little lacking in the breast department. In her opinion at least, they felt small, but geez, it was hard not to feel that way when you were around women with bodies like Medusa, Boudica, even the maiden saint Jeanne. “Ah, boobs aren’t everything.” X huffed before turning away from the mirror and beginning to remove her stockings. Sure, she may not have enough cleavage to knock someone out if she turned around too quickly, but her body was slim and very toned from constant exercise and training.

She would need to entice him very carefully, ensure he saw her best qualities and her Alter’s worst. Not that it would be hard of course, given how unsavory the Berserker was. This competition was going to be handed to her on a silver platter, she thought when she began to put on her bikini.

How quickly she had forgotten about the other Sabers in her mental gloating of a victory almost completely assured.

* * *

“Is this going to be enough?” Lily bit her lip as she lifted her one piece swimsuit from her luggage. She was nervous, more so after receiving the glares from every other girl except for her older self, yet she couldn’t let that deter her. “Don’t let your nerves get the better of you.” Lily shook her head hard as doubts started forming. “Master deserves to know, if nothing else. Even if...he doesn’t share my feelings.” Lily set her one piece suit down and reached up, sliding her dress’s straps down her shoulders. She was going to do this, that was final.

* * *

Artoria was confused about her feelings on what had happened today. Her trip with Ritsuka suddenly seemed much less likely to be relaxing after she saw her various different alternate selves were coming with them. At least two of them she was on unfriendly terms with at best and outright hostile at worst, another she looked after like a younger sister while the last she wasn’t sure what to make of. But she certainly did not miss the glares that were sent and shared among their number, nor did she miss the looks they were giving Ritsuka when they’d thought no one was looking.

With a heavy sigh, Artoria lifted Excalibur up with a pensive expression marring her face. “What is this? Why do I feel so...jealous?” Artoria tightened her grip on the holy sword and nodded to herself. “It doesn’t matter. Ritsuka and I are here to relax, that is all. To relax together...” She trailed off as she looked into the golden blade, her mind wandering in a rare moment of idle reflection.

The thought of spending time with him warmed her normally guarded heart in a way she didn’t expect. She always enjoyed her time with him, even when she had first been summoned and presented herself as a stone-hearted warrior. Ritsuka had always found a way to get her to sit down with him and for her to relax around him, to get her to let down her nearly ever present guard. It didn’t seem to matter that she was King nor his Servant, he wanted to become friends with her, something she couldn’t have had when she ruled. It made her...well, truly happy to have someone like him around.

She lowered Excalibur as she realized something. Being his friend was all well and good, yet she felt in herself a longing for something...more. Something different from Ritsuka, something she could not have predicted would matter to her. “Damnation, do I love my Master?” She hissed in disbelief. It couldn’t be, could it? It was unbelievable, she was a King but more than that, she was his Servant. It wasn’t proper to fall in love with him!

It wasn’t right...not for her.

* * *

Artoria’s darker self watched her Master stretch on the beach from a distance, the young man dressed in black swim trunks and a loose white shirt that covered his torso. A small irritant for the King, but ultimately irrelevant; she would get Ritsuka naked and in bed with her before this week was over. There was no doubt about that, simply a matter of how to proceed.

She reached a pale hand up to adjust a part her own pitch black swimsuit that wrapped around the base of her neck, finding the skirt a slight annoyance but she would tolerate it if it meant achieving her goal. Alter would present herself as Ritsuka’s personal assistant for this trip, in whatever capacity he required; a change in dynamic certainly but one that would be a surprise for everyone. She had determined that she needed to change, to act differently to garner Ritsuka’s attention; and how better than to be one’s personal maid?

Now she needed to ensure that the shut-in would be occupied with the others and she would have no interruptions. None would be tolerated, for she was King and she had her sights on what she wanted.

* * *

“Oh God I didn’t think this through.” Xalter whined as she stared at herself in the mirror. She was standing in a black swimsuit that resembled a school issued one. The suit was so tight, it ensured nothing was hidden from the view of anyone, much to the reclusive girl’s embarrassment. “I don’t look too slutty do I? Why did I let Alter talk me into this?” Xalter frowned and turned around to get a look at her back, huffing in displeasure when she realized how much her small butt stuck out from the suit.

“This is why I wear baggy clothes.” The Berserker huffed before she turned back around. “Get it together girl.” She patted her cheeks a few times before straightening up, doing her best to ignore how she felt her suit straining slightly. “This is for Master, for his happiness and mine. It’ll be worth it.” She had to believe that, it was the only way to get through this with her dignity intact.

That and the image of her and Ritsuka together, arms wrapped around their naked forms with their tongues dancing in each other’s mouths. That was definitely a motivator.

* * *

Ritsuka paused his stretching as he felt a strange chill crawl down his spine. Something was off about today, he didn’t know what but it was enough to send his senses into alert. He was in danger, or about to be, so he quickly looked around for any sign of what could be triggering him. But he found nothing.

The sandy beach was undisturbed save for his movements, the dock that extended out to the ocean was bare, even the water was calm and serene. Absolutely nothing to indicate danger. Shrugging to himself and chalking it up to his body overreacting, he went back to stretching his body. Normally, he wouldn’t bother but Scathach would have his head if he neglected to care for his body even during a trip.

Still, he couldn’t shake the tingling sense that he was in danger, no matter how hard he tried to shake it.

* * *

X’s plan, such as it was, had four simple steps:

Step one: Find Ritsuka.

Step two: Get locked in his room with him.

Step three: Get hitched.

Step four: Live happily ever after.

She had forgotten to factor in the other Servants, a fact she was reminded of when she came face to face with Xalter outside of the manor. The Berserker was dressed in a horribly tight swimsuit and looking positively mortified about it, doing her best to obscure her figure with her overly large coat. Except when she spotted X. Her eyes lit up with fire and renewed vigor when they saw each other. “Hello, X-san.” Xalter said in an overly polite tone.

X narrowed her eyes dangerously and was tempted to summon her blade but held herself back. Master would be disappointed with her if she threw herself into a fight already, so she opted for maintaining the peace. “Hello, Xalter.” She relied icily. “There is still time to give up, you know.” Find out your opponents weakness and use it to your advantage; Xalter was uncomfortable with her choice of swimwear, so X pushed the offensive. “I wouldn’t want to be caught dead in that either.”

A gleam shone in the Berserker’s eye before she answered with surprising confidence. “Only cowards and the doomed try to bluff their opponent into surrendering before the game even begins. But given your chances, I understand you being scared.” Xalter turned her back on the Assassin-Saber and started navigating her way toward the beach. X clenched her fists beside her as she watched her darker self leave, furious that the other girl had gotten the final say.

“Damn her!” X growled before running after her, determined to get to Master before anyone else did. Her Master’s happiness depended on her, she couldn’t let anyone else sink their teeth into him! The thoughts fueled her and she blew past Xalter, racing down the path like a woman possessed with Xalter following close behind once she realized who had just passed her.

For being a shut-in who ate predominately sweets, Xalter was able to keep up with the more athletic, physically fit (and attractive, thank you very much) X easily, the two soon running shoulder to shoulder as they neared the sandy beach. They both shot glares and taunting smirks to each other, both doing their best to one up their primary competitor even a simple race. If one of them lost this, they would be working to catch up for the rest of the trip to impress their Master, and neither were going to let that happen.

So immersed into their rivalry were they, they didn’t notice until they reached the beach and saw Ritsuka that he was already occupied with someone. Sitting under the shade of an umbrella that had been planted was the Master with Alter rubbing sunblock onto his back. Both of the girls stopped in their tracks, their gazes locked onto the scene for different reasons. X was positive that Xalter had wasted her time, getting her distracted so she didn’t get to the beach first. Xalter, on the other hand, was livid at being played for a fool. She knew the dark King was going to make a move without her at some point, she wasn’t naive, but this early into the trip?

Alter, however, either didn’t notice or acknowledge the two Spirits who had just arrived. She remained focused on her Master, rubbing the sunblock onto him with deliberate slowness as she ran her pale fingers along his body. She had suspected Ritsuka had filled out from all of the training he had had, but feeling the results was a different matter all together. As she began slowly massaging his back under the guise of applying more lotion, Alter grew appreciative of his efforts and more certain she would get him to herself before this trip ended.

“All done, Master.” Alter’s voice was like silk, soft and smooth, uncharacteristic of the tyrant. She straightened up behind Ritsuka, “Do you require anything else, Master?” She asked sweetly, clasping her hands together in front of her as she moved around to stand beside him. She raised her voice just enough to be heard over the waves, carrying over to the two girls who had watched her. She turned her head slightly and smiled innocently at them, though her eyes were danced with malicious delight at the looks of outrage she was receiving.

X and her Alter rarely agreed on anything, from how to train to the temperature of any given room, only ever agreeing that they both loved the same man. They were always getting into fights, verbal or physical and needed to be separated more often than not. Today though, as they stared back at the pale yellow eyes of the woman that had gotten to their Master first, they finally agreed on a second thing: that pale, blackened bitch of a King was going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods above, this took me a fair bit to write. I had wanted to get this out sooner but life enjoys getting in the way.
> 
> In all honesty, I probably would have taken longer if it wasn’t for another author on this site. No idea if this is considered bad form, but screw it, they deserve the recognition in giving me the motivation to write again. Not to mention that their writing is very solid in general.
> 
> This chapter is entirely in thanks to GrandLeviathan, so give them a look if you like well written smutty stories. I’m off to write some more now, no idea what’s going to emerge. Fun!


End file.
